Always on the run, and never stopping to catch our breath
by cielaphantomhivelovessebby
Summary: This story is about Hei and Mia. Always on the run. I am planning on adding to the story so please be patient! Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Running, jumping, faster and faster we go. Hei wont stop running. The more we run the more i think. I think about the fact that the world isnt the same as it used to be. I think about how he is a contracter, a devil in a mask. We are always running, we dont stop. When we do stop, we stop to fight. I love Hei, i would do anything for him. I'm starting to think that he doesnt love me as much as i do him.

I want to stop running, but thats a dream that could never come true. I cant afford to have dreams, they would just slow me down, and with all these people im running from, i cant afford to slow down.

"stop," said Hei.

"They are here arent they?" i said as a tear fell from my face to the ground.

"Are you scared, Lillieeyy?" Hei said with a smirk.

"Never," i said grinning back.

"Are you ready?" Hei asked "These guys are stronger than the other ones, but i guess you know that considering they caught up with us."

"Heh, Heh, Heh. I was born ready. Let's do this!" i said with a crazy smile.

"1...2...3! GO!

Three men and a woman came out from behind the trees ready to attack. The woman looked scared, and the men looked like cowards. They had obviously heard of us before. The looks on their faces were priceless! I could see that they were expecting more. Maybe they were expecting scars.

"HA! What a joke! Hey, C.C., look at these guys! These are the guys that are supposed to be stronger than us?! Oh, please, spare me the time and run along to go have a tea party, will you?! You guys arent even worth my time!" Hei laughed.

I knew there was something wrong, he doesnt usually laugh. Maybe they are unworthy of our "Talents".

Hei got real serious. "I can see that they have run out of people to fight us. They even sent a pretty little girl to try to stop us."

Hei stopped for a moment. He looked at her intensly. She was getting scared. I know Hei wont hurt her, he wont hurt a girl, thats not the type of man he is.

Hei ran fast to meet the girl where she stands. She got nervous. Hei stroked the side of her face, then said something to her. Then the girl ran to me.

Once again another fool had been caught by his beauty.

Hei looked back and smiled. I knew this meant bad news for the three men.

"Look away, you dont want to see this," i said to the girl. She already looked terrified, if she had saw the man that she now loves kill three other men all at once, I think she would die.

She turned around without any questions. Wich is good, im glad she doesnt ask questions. Though im sure she is still under Hei's love spell.

ZAP! "Heh, that was easy. One strike and their dead, easiest fight ive been in. If you can even call it a fight.

"Hei, what did you do to her, and why is she with us?" i asked.

"Those men captured her. She is on the verge of becoming a contractor, the government couldnt risk another star being made. She isnt under the spell anymore. she is just in shock from what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't want to run!

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a man yell, it was Hei.

He was yelling at the new girl.

Hei never sleeps, so gets mad when we fall asleep for too long. When it was just the two of us running, when I was tired, he'd pick me up and run with me in his arms while I slept enough to run on my own. But now that there are three of us things will have to change.

"Mia, can you carry her? I need some rest," Hei said.

"Uh - um - sure..." I said as I yawned.

"Nevermind, you're obviously too tired to, maybe we should stop running for a while," he said.

I stared at him in shock. What is he saying?! I want to stop running to but... we can't! They'll catch us!

"Are you crazy?! We can't! I don't want to run either but we can't stop! I want my freedom, and i'll fight for it!" I yelled.

"You say that you want to fight for your freedom, when all you're doing is running for it! All we do is run! You always say that you don't want to run but when I say that I don't want to run you actually do want to run! You don't make any sense! C.C. I can't stand you! You don't make any sense! I can't do this anymore! I don't want to run! Running doesn't help! If I want my freedom i'll fight for it! I'm done running! SO WHY DON'T THE PUPETS WHO WERE SENT TO KILL US COME OUT AND PLAY?!" he yelled.

At first I thought he was serious, but when he called me C.C. I knew that someone was watching.

"So you found us. You guys didn't look like you knew. Though I know that fight was real, why would you have a fight infront of your enemy? You must be weaker than we thought. I thought you guys were going to be fun to play with, guess not. That's such a shame, i'm so bored. Aren't you, Amber?" the man said.

Hei froze. That man said something to him, something that made Hei very sad. I don't know Hei very well, I don't even know his real name. He said that it didn't matter.

Why? Why is he sad? I don't like him this way, Hei please, snap out of it.

**THE END**

**This chapter is short, i'm sorry. It's really early in the morning and I wanted to upload something today. The next chapter will be longer! I promise!**


End file.
